


Made to Love You

by x_Lazart_x



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, Kuroo is a sap, M/M, nose kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: Kuroo feels the need to tell Daichi just how much he loves him after spending a lazy day at home cuddling.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 127





	Made to Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michellicopter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michellicopter/gifts).



Eyes heavy, Kuroo fought the overwhelming urge to let them slip shut. The TV was playing some show, volume turned way down so that only the faintest murmur filled the room. Covered in a blanket and with his head cushioned by the most fantastic thighs he’d ever have the pleasure of knowing, a haze had settled over his head, refusing any kind of conscious thought. It was unclear how long he’d been laying there, but staring up at Daichi’s face it was as if no time had passed at all. 

Mouthing along with the TV without realizing it, his boyfriend was as ridiculous and cute as he had been all those years ago when they’d met for the first time. Of course there were differences. The slight wrinkles in the corners of the eyes, earned through hours spent laughing and smiling. The hint of pudge that had former around the midriff, despite regular gym visits that could in no way compare to the high energy volleyball practices they no longer partook in. A gray hair or two that occasionally made an appearance when Kuroo was carding his fingers through said hair. 

Much like Daichi was doing to him right now. Which was largely contributing to his state of sleepiness. Their day had consisted of cat naps, snacking, and constantly being in contact with one another, however unintentional that had been. The rain had convinced them to stay in; lounging around in his yoga pants that had ‘meow’ splashed across the ass, and a sweater that he’d stolen from Daichi years ago. Everything about the day screamed comfort and familiarity. 

The hands on his head migrated, tracing out the shape of his face before pushing the strands of hair hanging over his face back. Hand over hand, they stroked until every last strand had been caught and pushed back, leaving his full face on display. Daichi’s eyes flicked down, eyes crinkling in that way Kuroo had come to cherish. 

“Who is this stranger in my lap,” Daichi teased softly, voice pitched low as if they were sharing secrets in the middle of the night. 

“Only the most handsome man you’ll ever know,” Kuroo instantly responded, mimicking Daichi’s pitch. Any other day that would have brought a scathing retort. 

“I suppose I should show my appreciation then,” Daichi mused. If Kuroo wasn’t feeling like a limp noodle, with zero motivation to move, he might have tried to defend against any potential oncoming attack. Instead he watched as Daichi’s face swooped down, coming dangerously close to his own. Eyes automatically falling shut, lips brushed against his forehead, ghosting over one closed eye, then the other, before ending with a smack, right on the tip of his nose. Despite himself Kuroo unable to resist the urge to smile. He wasn’t sure why, but one of Daichi’s favourite things was to kiss his nose. Especially when Kuroo was sitting or below him on the stairs, so he could swoop down and drop the kiss. It always left him feeling cherished. Such a simple thing, yet the way it twisted his heart in his chest was monumental. 

Opening his eyes, he found Daichi hovering just inches above him. Kuroo wasn’t sure what Daichi was reading in his expression, but his boyfriend’s face started to turn pink, flush creeping up from his neck. Thumbs gently swiping back and forth across Kuroo’s cheeks, Daichi opened his mouth before snapping it closed again. Whether because he couldn’t find the words or he’d changed his mind, Kuroo couldn’t be sure. But the feeling had been building in his chest all day and if he didn’t say something to let them out he may burst. 

“I’m really glad we met,” Kuroo took advantage of the silence to say. It felt so inadequate, not even expressing a fraction of his emotions. From the warmth he felt when they woke up beside each other in the morning, to the butterflies he still got when Daichi threw him that challenging grin, a glint in his eyes that promised trouble. Those and everything else in between. Exasperation when he left the dishes in the sink, pride when he received recognition at work, fondness when Daichi talked to the plants when watering them. 

“I am too,” Daichi agreed, fingers shooting out to tweak his nose. Affronted, Kuroo scrunched up his face, nose twitching back and forth to throw Daichi off. When that wasn’t as effective as he’d hoped, he swatted the hand away. 

“Just imagine. If your coach hadn’t been so persistent, we’d never have had training camp together,” Kuroo mused. It was something that had crossed his mind a time or two, when he was sitting idle. 

“We could have met at nationals,” Daichi pointed out, hands going back to their original position on either side of his face. Fingertips gently kneaded Kuroo’s cheeks, squishing them around in the weirdest facilitation of a massage that he’d ever been on the receiving end of. Kuroo made no attempt to move. 

“Who’s to say you would have gotten there without me training your little chicks?” That earned him a pinch that left his cheek smarting as though he’d just made it through a room filled with aunties at a family get together. Whining and putting on his best puppy eyes got him a consoling pat, and then they were back to the weird squishing. It was still an improvement. 

“Then what would we have done.” It was rhetorical, playing along with the conversation but a pit opened in Kuroo’s stomach because he honestly didn’t know. Having Daichi around just added something special into his everyday life, something he couldn’t do without now that he knew it existed. 

“We would have found each other,” Kuroo said, thinking out loud more than anything else. The fierceness, the absolute conviction that laced through every word, had Daichi pausing. “I can’t imagine  _ not  _ being able to love you. Not having you in my life just isn’t a possibility. We fit too well together and it wouldn’t have mattered how we met or how long it would have taken. I would find you. It was meant to be. You’re just-”

His rambling was cut off by Daichi’s hand covering his mouth. For the first time Kuroo noticed how red his face had gotten, practically glowing and with eyes that looks a little too shiny. 

“You say such embarrassing things,” Daichi said, voice catching in the middle. 

Twisting in his grasp, Kuroo flipped onto his stomach, elbows resting on Daichi’s leg as he stretched up to steal a kiss. Just a soft brush of lips on lips, nothing more.

“My love for you is embarrassing? Shall I write a sonnet for you? Would that be less embarrassing?” Kuroo teased. 

“I will smother you. And I wouldn’t say anything nice at your funeral,” Daichi threatened, unable to suppress the dopey grin that was stretched from ear to ear. 

“He’s kind and reliable, with thighs like a-” Daichi hauled him forward, burying Kuroo’s face in his stomach. Inhaling a mouthful of fabric, Kuroo spluttered, laughter bubbling out of him. Wrapping his arms around Daichi’s waist to get his balance, he could feel his boyfriend shaking with mirth. 

“I warned you. You brought this on yourself,” Daichi said, relaxing his grip a little so Kuroo could turn his head to the side and breath. 

“Okay okay, I give. No sonnets,” Kuroo agreed, getting himself under control. Slipping down until his face was once again being cradled in Daichi’s lap, he slowly and methodically loosened his muscles, becoming a dead weight. 

“It’s for the best.” 

“But I’m never going to stop telling you how much I love you,” Kuroo mumbled. He would tell him every single day, just to make sure that Daichi knew it was the absolute truth. Nothing was ever going to change that. A kiss was dropped onto the top of his head.

"I'm glad you found me." The soft words wrapped around Kuroo. Letting his eyes fall closed, he was content to ride the waves that was their love for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Written based on a kurodai sketch that chelle put out, that is soft and smoopy and made me feel things. The audacity. 
> 
> Season 4 is here and I've never been so happy, come talk to me about the boys! I'm always open for and appreciate prompts. Or just to ramble about the love for the boys: 
> 
> [my tumblr! ](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter! ](https://twitter.com/x_Lazart_x)


End file.
